


All The Right Notes

by Scarlett_Demons



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Demons/pseuds/Scarlett_Demons
Summary: So yeah, imagine if Finn Balor was your music teacher....
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader
Kudos: 11





	All The Right Notes

"I don't think you should be in here" he whispered as his silhouette filled the doorway, blocking the light and casting a shadow over the room.

You were perched on a desk in the dark classroom. Your chiffon white dress fell off your leg as you balanced the guitar on your lap. You continued to pick a few strings, pretending to ignore him. 

Silence fell as you gently placed the guitar carefully on the desk and took a few paces towards the door, pausing as you passed him on the threshold

'You're making this hard' he said from under his furrowed brow. He huffed a small breath, which lightly caressed your cheek. He looked intently down at you, his rosy pink lips pursed together between his thick black beard. The light from the corridor illuminated your bare shoulders and you internally shuddered as you rubbed passed him.

'And you aren't?' you replied defensively

Your eyes met as you both plucked up the courage to glance at each other. 

He hesitated. You hesitated. 

Your heart was pounding in your chest, you could've sworn he heard it. The way he looked at you set off instant alarm bells but he couldn't help himself. You'd caught him staring a few times and you had done nothing to avert him. You wanted him to look. 

'You should go back to the dance before I do something that's gonna get me in trouble' he sighed as he moved out of your way. 

You said nothing and simply followed his instruction. But the scent of his aftershave lingered in your nose as you joined your friends in the corner of the function room, which on any other day, would be referred to as the school hall. 

How had you managed to fall for your music tutor? He was only 24 and you were just 19. Yes, you didn't want him to lose his job but the attraction was so intense, you were struggling with how much longer you could take it. Every day was a struggle at the moment. You wanted to complete the class and luckily you were almost there but the last few months had gotten more and more intense. You had found yourself staying late a school just to spend more time with him. He had asked for volunteers for some after school projects, which you had offered assistance with, even though you didn't really have the time.

During class last week, you'd locked eyes across the room, his intense blue eyes focused on yours as he spoke to the room about the project for your end of year assessment; take something old and make it new. Overwhelmed with a deep burning desire for him, you had to excuse yourself to regain some composure.

Over the last couple of days you'd tried to talk to him but it was clear he was avoiding you and based on the conversation tonight, it was clear why.

24 is so young for a tutor in college but because he was so damn good and so damn charming he'd been hired at the start of the school year and you'd been captivated by him since the moment you laid eyes on him.  
You re-entered the hall and met with your friend. You had decided last minute to attend the end of year prom, and luckily one of the girls had also decided to go last minute, so you at least had someone to hang out with. But that was not why you were there. Ordinarily you hated this sort of thing. You didn't click well with girls your own age, you found them immature and fickle. Your Mum always joked you were too old for your own good but you had concluded you simply had a low tolerance for bullshit. 

'You look vexed' said Amanda as you stared off into the distance, supping on a non alcoholic beer.

'You know, I actually don't feel well, I'm gonna go home' you replied and before she could protest, you were halfway across the room. Part of you felt bad for leaving her but at the same time, you knew you had to get out of there. All it would take was a slow song and you meeting the eyes of a certain tutor across the room and you'd be a visible mess. 

You crossed Fergal in the hallway as he was making his way back towards the dance. A fleeting thought about why it had taken him so long to do so corssed your mind but you instantly dismissed it.

He stopped you on the other side of the closed double doors, gently placing his hand on your arm. 'Where you going?' He asked, almost terrified you were heading back to the music department. Even more terrified he would once again follow you. 

You shook him off, your long brown hair bouncing off your shoulders. Your skin was on a fire at just the lightest touch of his hand.

'I can't do this' you replied 'I'm going home'

The sound of your heels on the tile floor echoed around you as you swiftly moved down the corridor. The lights were dim. The smell of rubber soles and metallic lockers hung in the air. You were so done with college, so done with this environment and had totally outgrown your surroundings. Your parents always joked you were too old for your age and at that moment, you finally understood what they meant.

Your house was only a couple of blocks over so you took a steady walk. Your parents were out of town visiting your aunt, so you had the joys of an empty house waiting for you. The streetlights lit your route, each house you passed had long front gardens, each one more ornate than the other. It was warm and gentle breeze rustled the trees and shrubs as your frustrated pace quickened.

You could hear car engines running in the distances, a dog barked, nothing out of the ordinary struck you as you approached your front porch. 

You glanced again into the distance, back up the street you had just walked down. you strained your eyes and saw an all too familiar silhouette walking quickly down the street. 

Once again your heart was racing. 

What the hell was he doing? How did he know where you lived?

You waited on the steps as he got closer. His black suit jacket had flung open and the tight white shirt, which clung to his body, had popped a button open, exposing a small glimmer of his tanned skin underneath. You felt weak at the knees. 

He stopped at the bottom of the steps, caught his breath and looked at you. He almost grunted in frustration and began pacing to and fro on your front yard.

'Would you get off the grass' you hissed, glancing around 'before someone sees you'

He jumped up the steps and stood before you under the porch light.

'Just another couple of months and I won't be your tutor any more' he said as he drew closer to you.

'And what then? Suddenly this unspoken.... thing we have going on, will all of a sudden be OK?' Your heart was about to pop out of your chest, you should feel the tension rising up in you but you couldn't stop the words from falling out of your mouth. 'I wish I could just, turn this off' you said 'but I can't and it's killing me'

He said nothing. 

You felt your heart my break if he didn't so you rolled your eyes and turned to open the door.

'But I can't wait' he blurted out

You had opened the door but spun to face him. you took a step back over the threshold and into your living room

'I want you now' he concluded

The door had barely shut before his hands were cradling your face and his lips desperately crashing into yours.

Swept up in the moment you pushed your body tight up against his, desperate to feel his hands on you, you pulled at his waist, sliding your hands inside his jacket. 

You responded to his kiss with the so intensity you could hardly breath. Swept up in a wave of overwhelming desperation to have him, you threw his jacket to the floor and pulled at his shirt collar. 

He reluctantly parted his lips from yours. You kept your eyes closed and rubbed your lips together, which ignited another wave of desire as once again, his lips pressed against yours.

A moment of sanity swept over you and you pulled away, away from him, his warm lips, his wandering hands and his firm yet subtle body.

'We can't' you said as you backed up a couple of paces. 'We shouldn't'

You walked through to the kitchen, flicking a lamp on to guide the way.

You knew you shouldn't, you knew he shouldn't but you also knew that another touch and you wouldn't be able to control yourself.

You rested your hands on the edge of the counter top, your long curls fell about your face as you slumped forward.

He'd followed you, you knew he would and deep down you knew you wanted him too. You could feel him stood behind you. With a feather touch, he scooped your curls onto your left shoulder and gently ran his hand across your stomach, easing you back into his embrace.

Your bare shoulder exposed, without thinking you tilted your head to the side as his soft and delicate kisses fell on your soft skin. 

'I know' he replied 'tell me to stop'

You reached your hand up to his face, guiding it back down to your neck and shoulder. His breath was warm, his lips soft against your skin. You closed your eyes again. 'Don't stop' you whispered.

His arms around you from behind, you held him firmly as you began to walk towards the stairs. You kicked your heels off at the bottom of the stairs. 

Turning round to face him, you held out your hand, which he immediately took and you made your way upstairs to your bedroom.

Your mind was racing. So many times you'd envisaged this moment and it felt surreal. You were stood in your bedroom with your music tutor, who's shirt had popped open, who's trousers were bulging, who wanted you so badly, he was risking everything by being here.

You had abandoned all sense of logic and as you held his gaze, you slowly and delicately slid your dress off and let it fall to the floor.

He sprung forward, wrestling his shirt off. His ravenous lips were again on yours as you pulled him on top of you onto the bed. 

He looked down at you underneath him, bent your leg, so your hips cradled his and pushed his crotch into yours as his lips moved down your neck and onto your collar bone.

Your hands traced every inch of his torso, back and shoulders as your hips were grinding into each others. 

'Put your hands on me' you begged as a new flurry of intensity took over you. The rest of your clothes were swiftly removed as his hand found your breasts. Carefully and expertly he kneaded them with his fingers as you unclasped his trousers.

You slid your hand inside and took his length in your hand. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, moaning quietly as you caressed his rock hard cock.

He wriggled out of his trousers and you looked him dead in the eyes as you carefully ushered his cock inside you. He pushed himself into you, slow and deep and your mouth fell open briefly as he slowly withdrew and then did it again... and again... and again.

You were so wet, he slid in and out of you with ease. His strong arms held himself over you. You dug your fingers into his biceps as his tempo increased.

You rocked your hips upwards, pulling him in deeper. You groaned, loudly, pulling his body against yours. 

His breath was shallow but his lips still found yours as he pushed himself inside you over and over. He filled you up and you could feel your walls tightening as he hit all the right spots inside you.

Gritting his teeth, he pounded, overcome with animalistic lust, he took you to your peak and your whole buddy shuddered as the climax overcame you. A few second later, he found his release and with a guttural growl, he came inside you.

Panting he raised himself back up, hovering over you. Your eyes met again. You took a moment to appreciate the fleks of grey in his steely blue eyes. He smiled before lowering himself to gently kiss you again. 

He smiled as his kissed you. 'I think I'd like to hear your song now' he whispered as he sat up on the bed, pulling the sheets over his lap.

You couldn't help but oblige. You reached over the bed, picking up his white shirt and draping it over your shoulders, carefully securing just one button to cover yourself.

You moved from the bed to your desk chair, crossed your legs, balanced the guitar on your lap and gently began to play.

You couldn't help but stare at him as your fingers danced across the fret board and you lifted your voice to sing. 

He smiled as you played. 

As the last few chords rang out you asked 'what do you think?'

He stood up off the bed, the sheet wrapped around his waist and came to you. As he bent over he cradle your face with his free hand and gently kissed you.

'Beautiful' he replied. He rested his forehead against yours and gently caressing your cheek with his thumb, whispered 'just like you'


End file.
